The present invention relates to substituted norbornyl ester derivatives of the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represents methyl or hydrogen with at least one of R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 being hydrogen and uses thereof in order to alter, modify or enhance the aroma or taste of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances and tastes to (or in) various consumable materials. The substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet, amber-like, powerful long-lasting green, herbaceous, floral, fruity, powerful anisic and bergamot-like aroma nuances are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Sweet, licorice-like, anise oil-like, spicy, fresh dandelion leaf and new spinach aroma and taste nuances with faint scallion-like nuances are desirable in augmenting or enhancing the aroma and/or taste of foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products, chewing tobaccos and toothpastes.
Turkish-like tobacco nuances are particularly desirable in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of smoking tobacco and smoking tobacco article components both prior to smoking and on smoking in the main stream and the side stream.
The perfume use of norbornene alcohol and ester derivatives having the structures: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,635 particularly at Example XV at column 16 thereof. Such compounds and the syntheses thereof are also disclosed by Bobyleva, Zh. Org. Kh. Volume 13, No. 10, pages 2085-92, October 1977. In addition, ethers of norbornene derivatives having the structures: ##STR4## are disclosed as well as the process for preparing same according to the reaction: ##STR5## in Shield, Can. J. Chem. Volume 49, 1971, page 1142.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,116 indicates the utility of certain vinyl norbornyl ethers having the structure: ##STR6## wherein R.sub.2 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl as being intermediates for the preparation of detergents at column 9 lines 10-15. No indication in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,116 of the use of such compounds in perfumery, for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes, perfumed articles and colognes, is suggested either implicitly or explicitly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,116.
However, the compounds of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represent methyl or hydrogen and at least one of R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is hydrogen have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic properties in consumable materials over any closely similar compounds of the prior art.